My Proposal
by emo barbie
Summary: “Yeah...I don't know what I was thinking. It's fine.” Dr Cox grabbed onto the other's chin. “No, J.D, this is were you say it's not fine. God! Have I taught you nothing!” JDox
1. My Proposal

Title: **My Proposal**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating: **T {Why? I don't know} **

Summary: **"Yeah...I don't know what I was thinking. It's fine." Dr Cox grabbed onto the other's chin. "No, J.D, this is were you say it's not fine. God! Have I taught you nothing!" **

Disclaimer: **Perry would like to remind you that Emo Barbie owns nothing, never has and never will, just like how rainbows will never produce gold, magical horns will never pop out of a horse's head, ponies will never fly, and that big fan man in red will never come down that invisible chimney you think you have in your wall and magically appears on Christmas night. Nor will he be carrying a ninth dimension bag that holds all the boys and girls Christmas presents from all around the world. Sorry Newbie, it just ain't possible.**

**J.D: Aw man...**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**My Proposal**_

**-==-=-=-=-=-=-**

_It's an amazing thing...a wedding. Not a lot of people get to experience it to it's full extent...then of course there are always those who experience it far to many times for anyone's liking. But the truth is...A wedding isn't that big of a deal. _

It was a perfect picture, the sun just setting over the horizon as the priest finished the vows, the bride and groom leaning over to kiss as the sun casted a warn glow across the scene. It was what J.D would place as the perfect wedding.

To bad he had to see it from up on a bridge.

_It's the person who you choose to marry. Even if you never marry, it's no big deal. You don't have to get married to be with the person you love, take us for example. Me and Perry have been going steady for a good two and a half years now, and marriage never crossed our minds...not that there are many places two guys can get married anyways. _

Perry and J.D were vacationing at a resort, and at the moment were out sight seeing. They were both leaning on the cold rail that kept them from falling over the edge and far down into the deep blue below. But at the moment neither of them were thinking of the sudden death they would be having if the rail wasn't there. Instead they were admiring the small cliff that was some ways down, erupting from the cliff's side and at the moment the location of a small wedding.

_But....It would be quite nice to be wearing some sort of ring...something that shows that I belong to him..._

J.D watched as the bride turned her back to the crowd and tossed up her boquet, an over eager bride's maid shoving the other's out of the way so that she could jump up and catch it.

_Yeah, a wedding would be nice..._

"Perry...I wanna get married."

Dr Cox turned to look at the other in disgust. "Married? Are you nuts? I'd never get married to a kid like you, too annoying." He muttered, flicking his nose with his thumb. "Things are just fine as they are."

There was a loud crash as the waves hit the side of the cliffs below, and the sound screeching of seagulls, along with the setting sun, J.D would have thought this to be some kind of movie scene. To bad the romantic scene had just been crushed by reality.

"Yeah..." J.D turned to look down at his feet.

_Guess somethings will just never happen..._

"I don't know what I was thinking." The male closed his eyes slightly as he gulped down the sudden overwhelming feeling of dejection. "It's fine."

Dr Cox turned to look at the other before he sighed. "No, J.D-" He reached out a hand and lifted the younger male's chin up until their eyes met. "This is where you say it's not fine." He shook his head as he let out a small chuckle. "Haven't I taught you anything? You can't just settle for a simple answer like no."

"So, does that mean...?" J.D's eyes grew wide.

"It's not a guarantee...but, I'll think about it." A coy smile formed at the corners of the older doctor's mouth.

There was an sense of pure joy and giddiness that overtook him as a large grin crossed his face and his eyes gave a short of sparkle that made Dr Cox roll his eyes before he turned and heading back towards the hotel, J.D following shortly behind.

"Oh! Oh! How about we make that extra room in the apartment into a meditation room? Oh! I've always wanted to try out Yoga, maybe we can put an exercise ball in there, and some mats...Oh, and I've been wanting to ask if we could replace that square bathtub of yours, its so...old. I was thinking of something more relaxing, maybe like a jacuzzi. I saw one at Home Depot that I liked! And the kitchen needs-" J.D had paused a moment in his walk to think of all things he had been wanting to do to their apartment, while on the other hand Perry had simply continued on walking.

"You know what..." J.D glanced up to stare at the other doctor, who had made quite a distance from him. "Let's just break up." Dr Cox threw back before continuing on.

"Hey! You don't really mean that do you?" J.D chased after the other in a panic.

_Maybe I should just be happy he took note of my proposal. _

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

**I was bored and I've been trying my best to come up with new chapters for my scrubs fics, so I've been going threw this document I'd labeled: scrubs ideas when I cam across something**:

"So...I guess music is out of the picture?"

"What...no, you can play the music, that's fine."

"No, Newbie, this is where you say it's not fine. God! Have I taught you nothing!"

**In all truth I don't know what I was getting at with it, but I loved the whole "this is where you say it's not fine. God! Have I taught you nothing!" XD so I began working around with it, thought maybe I could put it in Quoting my Life: where Dr Cox Marries Jordan and J.D goes "Oh yeah it's fine" XD but suddenly I had an even better idea...and well you know what that is cause you just read it! XD**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Read and review. I have an idea for another one after this...but I'm not sure if I'll put it as another chapter to this, or just make these two both one shots. ^_^ Your thoughts are always loved!**


	2. My Mistake

Title:** My Mistake**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Disclaimer: **I own nothing**

Extra: **I realize I've been slipping again, my works aren't as great as they should be. And the reason is, I've had a lot on my mind, I haven't been getting on the computer much, and haven't been giving my fics much thought. So sorry for the loss**y **fics you've been getting. But hopefully once I get settled at school and my mines more at ease, I'll be able to write better. Until then, please deal with these horrifying things your getting from me.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**My Mistake**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_I think I might've mad a mistake. And it's just no little mistake either, you see...I thought that once we got home...I might bring up the whole, **'marriage proposal' **thing again, but apparently Perry didn't...he's been gone for almost three days straight. And to top it off..._

"Hey, J.D, where were you yesterday, man?" J.D glanced up as Turk made his way into the on call room. Since Dr Cox hadn't come home in a while J.D had found it almost impossible to sleep on the older male's bed alone, it just felt...wrong.

"I was at home...why?" J.D raised an eyebrow as he opened one eye to stare at his best friend.

"Well, I just thought you'd be out with Dr Cox and Jordan."

"What?" J.D sat up, now fully alert.

"Yeah, it was Carla's and My anniversary yesterday so we hit one of those fancy restaurants. Jordan and Dr Cox were there, I thought maybe..." Turk trailed off, realizing that he had just given away a supposed secret.

"You don't think..." J.D turned to look up at Turk.

"Man..." Turk help up his hands. It was true that Turk was fine with J.D being...well, gay. But he had always told J.D from the beginning that Dr Cox had never hit him off as gay at all, he had even been surprised when they had started going out...though Turk didn't actually know until about 6 months into it. It hadn't really helped the fact that in their first year, Jordan had stumbled into the hospital carrying Jack... "If he is, I'll gonna kill him." Turk took a seat next to J.D. "There's no way, I'd let some asshole like him get off two timing my best bud." Turk gave J.D a big grin, though he could tell it was forced.

"Yeah...well, I don't..."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_It's a little scary to think that your lover is cheating on you, it's even scarier when that other person happens to be the mother of his child and his ex-wife...and for me...it was even scarer to think that I might have caused the sudden affair. Maybe...in a way, thinking of marriage scared Perry..maybe...in asking the question I had pushed him away..._

J.D dashed into a supply closet, the closest thing he could find as a hiding spot at the moment.

_It's been one day, **one day, **since I heard about Jordan and Perry, and....he's come looking for me. It's not like he's mad or anything, no...it's more like he wants to talk about something...but...I'm afraid..._

The young doctor took a moment to catch his breathe...

_It's childish logic to think that by simply running away we can avoid bad news, but..._

J.D peeked out around the corner of the closet, but before he knew it he was shoved back into it, the door slamming and a heavy wait was pinning him to the steel shelves.

_I'm afraid of what I'm gonna hear..._

"Sarah..." The male growled through clenched teeth.

_I'm afraid of what he's gonna say....I don't want to hear it..._

"I don't want to hear it!" J.D tried to cover his ears but his arms her pinned to his sides.

"What?" Dr Cox's anger seemed to vanish as a sudden sense of confusion overtook him.

_But in all truth..._

"I don't want to hear it!" He began to wrenching back and fourth, trying desperately to get free.

_I'm mostly afraid of being unloved...hated..._

"Newbie....Newbie..." Dr Cox tried to tighten his hold on the other, but the male was squirming too much.

_Or worse..._

"J.D!"

_...being forgotten, by Dr Cox._

The younger doctor fell silent, his head slumping as he turned to stare at his chest. "I don't want to...be forgotten by you..."

"What?" Dr Cox glared at the other. "What bullshit are you spouting now?" He snapped.

"Bullshit?" J.D turned to glare up at him. "Where have you been the last four days? Huh? And what's this...what's this about Jordan? How could you leave me to go spend your damn time with Jordan? I thought you were done? I mean is this the first time? Or have you been seeing her four the past two years we've been dating? Is it because she's the mother of your-"

"J.D..."

"child? Because...I can try, you know...it might not be the same but I sure as hell can try to raise Jack..or, I'll get a sex change-"

"J.D.."

"I know plenty of people that would do it. I met a lot of plastic surgeons at college, I can just-"

"J.D."

"go and find one and get myself a-"

"J.D!" Dr Cox had picked J.D off the self by an inch before slamming him back into it. "Will you shut up? What shit are you trying to put on me? A sex change, do you realize exactly what your talking about? Your saying you'd give up your damn manhood so that you could raise my child like a real mother? So that you'd be like Jordan?"

"But that's what you like right..? Jordan?"

Dr Cox stood silent for a moment, before finally his rage seemed to subside into mere annoyence.

"You idiot, if I wanted Jordan, _a female,_mind you, I would have gone to her and not you, _a male. _And plus, who the hell ever heard of replacing a female with a male? There bodies are too different. If I preferred girl's, do you even think I'd _want _to touch a guy, let alone a kid like you?"

"There it is again-"

"What?" Dr Cox narrowed his eyes.

"You called me a kid, is that why were not getting married? Cause I'm a _kid_?"

Dr Cox gritted his teeth. "Oh for the love of-" He slammed his lips onto the other, mostly because it was either that or punching the kid's lights out, and at the moment under the circumstances doing so wouldn't have been such a great idea.

_Even though we fight constantly, and no matter how mad those fights get to me, it's just something about Perry...that the moment I kiss him I feel...at ease, as if the world has fallen in line and I have finally find that true happiness that everyone talks about._

"There, now you have your stupid damn connection."

_But then again, that true happiness never lasts long._

"What are you talking about-!" J.D shoved the other away, but as he raised his hands to push on the other's chest a a sudden glitter caught his attention. "What's..." J.D brought his hand closer for examination, and on his ring finger, sitting fine, was a gold band.

"Jordan's friend owns a jewlery store, after our vacation there wasn't much money left in our account, let alone enough to buy some damn gold rings. So..I asked Jordan if she could get her friend to help me out..." Dr Cox glared down at the floor, hating himself for his sudden weakness that had shown threw to Jordan. "We all know...Jordan won't do anything for free so....I had to...do a few things-"

J.D eyed the other.

"Not _those _things, you idiot." Dr Cox sent a sound smack to J.D's temple.

"Well then what-" J.D scrunched up his nose as he brought a hand to rub at the bump that was now forming

"_**Don't start**_." Dr Cox snapped at him. "Just...you wanted to get married right? Well...I ain't gonna do that so don't go getting your panties all in a bunch...but-" Dr Cox motioned down towards the ring on J.D's finger then his own. "Take it off."

"What?" J.D furrowed his brows.

"Take it off." Though J.D was a bit confused he did as he was instructed.

"What do you-" J.D's sharp eyes caught the engravement on the inside. _'My Newbie' _In cursive, was written along the inside. "Why'd-" J.D looked up, just in time to see Dr Cox lowering his own hand, but the hint of Golden he had seen through the older man's fingers never escaped him.

"What does yours say?" J.D grinned.

"Nothing." Dr Cox stated plainly.

"Aw, really?" J.D made a pout. "Can't we-" But before he could ask, the other was already leaving the closet. "Hey! Come on, we can get it engraved right?"

"No."

"Oh, come one...!" J.D followed after the other, in the start of an argument that was going to be lasting the rest of the day.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_A wedding is probably a lot to ask for..._

J.D twisted the ring around his finger. "Hey, can we get yours engraved with something like Per-"

"For the last time, we're not getting the damn thing engraved." Dr Cox snapped.

Unlike J.D the other had taken his ring off and set it on the bedside table, he had said it only got in the way while in bed.

"Not even a little...?" Dr Cox huffed as he got out of the bed, letting J.D fall onto the pillow after loosing the shoulder he had been resting on.

"I'm taking a shower." The male huffed, turning and heading into the bathroom, but the pouted whisper of 'meany', never missed his ears.

_But I guess a ring is okay..._

J.D turned to glare at his lover's empty spot, his eyes trailing were he should have been, when he suddenly noticed the ring on the nightstand.

_And now that I think about it, a ring..._

A grin crossed J.D's face as he reached out and grabbed it.

_It actually quite a lot coming from Dr Percival Cox. _

"I'll just try it on..." J.D muttered placing the ring on his left index finger, though compared to his hands the ring hung lopsided, and fell off easily when he turned his hand upside down. "My hands are too small..." J.D pouted as he reached for the ring again, however as he did the inside of the ring caught his attention. "I thought he said..." J.D trailed off.

_I guess there are still a lot of things I need to learn about Perry...and being able to read a lie is one of them..._

A wide grinned crossed the other's face at the word. For inside the large golden circle, engraved quite nicely...

_But at least I know one thing about him..._

The word '_Perr-Bear'_.

_He loves me._

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

**As I started reading my fanfics over and over, I started realizing I was getting more and more careless with my fics, I wasn't proof reading them as much, I wasn't making them as in character as I should, and a few of them ARE HORRIBLE! But hopefully, I'll get the kinks worked out, and I'll go back to being in character with my fics.**

**Read and review please.**


End file.
